Loco o no es la ley
by xjapan
Summary: Una pequeña colección de las leyes más absurdas del mundo en pequeñas historias
1. Chapter 1

_Loco o no es la ley _

_Parte 1._

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien,bueno esto se me ocurrió después de ver un vídeo y leer varios escritos sobre este tema será una colección de pequeñas historias acerca de las leyes más ridículas del mundo espero les guste_

_1._Inglaterra "morirse en el parlamento inglés está prohibido"_

Estados Unidos se le quedó viendo al inglés con cara de what, no era que sus leyes fueran muy cuerdas que digamos pero eso era lo más absurdo que había oído en su inmortal vida —¿Pero porque? ¿Que tal si a alguien le da un infarto ahí mismo ?

— tienen que sacarlo de ahí — respondió Arthur como si nada

—¿Porque está prohibido? — pregunto Alfred aún confundido

— porque si alguien muere ahí tendrá todos los privilegios de un difunto real , la familia real lo decreto como suyo hace años

—what the.. .

_2.- Italia "solo está permitido el uso de traje de baño a personas jóvenes y bellas en la playa de Tropea"_

Por supuesto que mucha gente quiso linchar al gobierno italiano por ello ya que de alguna manera era algo discriminatorio sin embargo los hermanos Italianos no le tomaron mucha importancia ya que ellos estaban acostumbrados a la belleza

_3.- Estados Unidos "antes de entrar a la ciudad de Washington si se tiene intenciones criminales avisar al jefe de la policía"_

— ¿ Es enserio gringo? — Simón no podía creer lo que oía

—asi bajarán los índices de criminalidad ,deberías hacer lo mismo

— hasta crees que te van a decir

Aunque la verdad no dudaba del bajo coeficiente intelectual del americano ¿Quien en su sano juicio avisaría al jefe de la policía sus instalaciones criminales ? A menos claro que desee ser arrestado probablemente nadie

_4.- Francia "prohibido.- ponerle de nombre a un cerdo Napoleón"_

—no pensaba comprar un cerdo — dijo Guisselle mirando a si hermana con cara de what

—¿pero si así lo hicieras? — respondió Francine

— por supuesto que no le pondría de nombre Napoleón arg tienes demasiado idolatrado a ese hombre

_5.- Grecia "prohibidos los tacones en el parthenon_

—quitatelos — dijo Daphne con cierto grado de agresividad a Yeka para gran molestia de Sakid

—¡¿Porque tiene que quitárselos?!

— podría dañar las construcciones antiguas

— ni que fueran la gran cosa

—¡Retractate!

— chicos no hay necesidad de pelear

6_.- Canadá "prohibido aprender brujería "_

Arthur miro como sus libros eran confiscados cada que visitaba a Matth, no era que el canadiense tuviera alguna cosa en contra de esto pero conociendo a Inglaterra y otros magos por ahí mejor estar prevenidos

_7.- México "no se permite la quema de muñecas"_

Laura miro a su hermano con cara de ¿En serio? Por un lado le parecía buena la iniciativa así se evitaba la contaminación pero ¿Como rayos explicaban la quema de los "Judas" ( en algunos lugares del centro de México existe una tradición que se llama la quema de los "Judas" esto se realiza en semana santa, sábado de Gloria para ser exactos esto consiste en quemas muñecos de papel maché que muchas veces son representados por diablos o personajes que durante el año hicieron cosas malas)

_8.- Alemania "está prohibido golpear a alguien con una almohada"_

—vee pero Mony solo fue una pelea de almohadas

—por si no lo sabes Italia está comsiderada como un arma

—¿Vee?

9_.- Dinámarca "llamar fea a tu mujer es ilegal"_

_—_Noru ... ¿Me veo vieja? — Mathilde acábaba de hacerle a Lukas la pregunta peligrosa

—no, ehm no por supuesto que no te ves vieja , claro ya no eres una niña pero ...

—¡Ah ya no soy una niña ja lo dice el que se siente de 16 años !— el noruego todo los ojos — ah pero dime la verdad, ¿Cómo de cuántos años me veo?

—ahm .. como de tu edad

— ¿Sabes que te puedo demandar por esto?

— dijiste que querías la verdad

10 .-_ España "prohibido cantar en la calle en Madrid"_

A Antonio casi le da un infarto —¡¿ Cómo?! ¡ Osea que he estado infringiendo una ley todos los días ! ¡Iré a la cárcel!

— mejor para mí bastardo

— Lovi que malo

_11.-Japon "prohibido dejar propina"._

—no se te ocurra

—¿Que? Sakurita solo iba a dejar propina al mesero

— Simón Kun aquí no puedes dejar propina los puedes ofender

_12.- Brasil "comer con las manos es de mala educación"_

Diego se le quedó viendo a Andiroba un poco extrañado —¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Comes la pizza con cubiertos?

— si , ¿Por?

—es una pizza

—Oh no... ¡No me digas que comes con las manos desnudas!

—No estamos en restaurante. ¡No me digas vos que comes con... Ay Dios!

¡Obvio!

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque odio tocar la comida

—¿Y cómo comes papas fritas? ¿Con servilletas?

—Con palitos

—¡Pero ni un chino lo come asi!

—Despues pregunto a Macau

—¿¡Y cómo comes un pollo!?— silencio incomodo

—Con las manos.— respondió con resignación

—Jajajajajjaja

—Pero evito el maximo! Y no me gusta! Para de reirte — después noto que Diego comía con las manos—¡ahh me rindo !

_ppr ahora hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

15Loco_ o no es la ley _

_Parte dos_

_Hola, ¿Como están ? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Una lectora más por el apoyo y el favorito espero les guste esta recopilación_

**_13 Francia: "prohibido besar a alguien en la estación de tren" _**

—osea que no te despides de Inglaterra con un beso? — Guisselle miro a su hermana con cara de what

—non, hay una zona especial para eso ¿No queremos que se retrase el tren verdad?

_**14._ Alemania " prohibido llevar máscaras en la calle"**_

—y la próxima vez deja esa máscara en tu casa— como siempre Monika regañaba a su italiano la razón está vez ml habían arrestado por llevar una máscara de festival en la calle pues él no sabía que estaba prohibido y bueno hubo que pagar una multa, la alemana no dio mucha explicación para eso

_**15._Dinamarca " en los restaurantes no se cobra el agua pero ... Si se cobrará cuando venga acompañada de algo como limón o hielos"**_

_**— **_el agua es cortesia Noru — dijo Mathilde tranquila

— vaya gracias — aunque Lukas no lo creía

— solo no le pongas hielo porque ese si se te cobrará

— tramposa

_**16.- Suecia "Está prohibido repintar tu casa"**_

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres ese color? — pregunto Astrid a su marido

— es bonito y si no te agrada podemos pintarla otra vez — respondió Tino con una sonrisa

— es que aquí es ilegal repintarla hay que conseguir una licencia para eso

_**17._Noruega "en época de elecciones no se puede beber"**_

creo que está no necesita explicación

_**18._Inglaterra "Todos los hombres mayores de 14 años deberán practicar tiro con arco bajo la supervisión del clérigo**_

—amm Iggy está bien que quieras que aprenda a defenderme de otro modo pero... ¿Es necesario que el este aquí? — pregunto Alfred viendo al sacerdote

— solo supervisión

_**19 ._ Australia "si no eres electricista no cambies el foco"**_

Arthur sabía muy bien que James estaba mal de la cabeza pero esto era el colmo —¿Porque no me dejas intentarlo ?

—podrias causar un accidente

—¡Solo es un foco bloddy hell!

_**20.- China ._ "no puedes entrar a la universidad si no eres inteligente"**_

—¿Cómo sabes que la gente es inteligente o no?

— todo es por un examen aru

— lo entiendo , aunque considero que es un poco estricto— Shun quería y respetaba a su madre China pero a veces no entendía muchas de sus leyes

_**21.- Tailandia "si tiras un chicle tendrás que pagar 600 dólares si no serás encargado"**_

— yo se lo advertí — dijo Jian cuando Shun fue a sacar a su hermano de la cárcel

— no importa Jian hablemos seriamente con el ¿Que fue lo que hizo mi hermano cabeza hueca ?

— tiro un chicle

—¿Eh?

_**22._ Rusia " no puedes conducir un vehículo sucio"**_

—¿A qué te refieres con sucio Iván? — Nikolai lo miro seriamente

—ya sabes a lo que me refiero si está sucio no puedes conducir

— estás demente

_**23._Suiza "prohibido ir al baño después de las 10 de la noche**_

Agatha miraba a su hermano mayor con cara de what — no estás hablando en serio

—¿Acaso tengo cara de político ? Claro que es enserio

—¿Porque ?

— porque la gente quiere dormir

—¿Y?

—el ruido de la cadena es molesto

_**24.-Italia " si no sabes andar en bicicleta no podrás obtener tu licencia de conducir"**_

Daphne miraba en silencio a los hermanos Italianos Feliciano iba conduciendo como demonio por decirlo de alguna manera y Lovino le gritaba hasta del mal que se iba a morir —¿Porque no sacas tú licencia de manejo Lovi?

—no puedo

— veré no sabe andar en bicicleta

—¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?

—sip, si no sabes andar en bicicleta no puedes conducir

_hasta aquí se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	3. Chapter 3

Loco_ o no es la ley_

_Parte 3 _

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

**_25.—Estados Unidos " En Kentuky está prohibido llevar armas de más de dos metros de altura" _**

—¿Dos metros? —ahora Arthur era quien no podía creer lo que oía

— yes dos metros es ilegal

—y dicen que yo soy el demente

_**26.- Suiza " está prohibido legalmente lavar el coche los domingos"**_

Agatha quería y respetaba a su hermano mayor sin embargo sus leyes eran de lo las absurdas así que prefería no discutir

_**27.- Dinamarca " nadie puede poner el carro en marcha si alguien está debajo de él"**_

—¿Mathilde quien en su sano juicio pondría un auto en marcha con alguien abajo?— pregunto Lukas

— uno nunca sabe

_**28.-Francia "el ketchup está prohibido en las cafeterías escolares"**_

Francia realmente se preocupaba por la salud y el buen gusto de sus jóvenes

_**29.-Mexico "En Guanajuato estan prohibidos los besos los narcocorridos y el sexo en lugares públicos"**_

La ironía es que en este lugar existe el callejón del beso cuya leyenda se remonta a la época colonial para no hacerles el cuento largo se dice que si una pareja pasa por este callejón deben darse un beso de lo contrario nunca se casarán

_**30.- España " En Sevilla está prohibido hacer ruido en el domino "**_

Antonio jugaba con sus amigos al dominó sin embargo ellos sabían que debían ser muy silencioso un día a Gil se le ocurrió preguntar por qué

—bueno Gil es bastante incómodo

— si tú lo dices

_**31.-Japon " Ser gordo es ilegal"**_

— Sakura está bien que te preocupes por tu gente pero ¿Es necesario que los multes?

— es necesario Simón Kun es por su bien

_**32.-Tailandia " Está prohibido pisar una moneda ya que esto se considera una falta grave hacia el rey"**_

Otra vez Shun fue a sacar a Xiao de la cárcel _"si ya sabe lo estricto que es porque lo hace enojar" _— ¿ Ahora porque lo metiste a la cárcel Jian?

— piso una moneda

El macaense miro al tailandés col cara ¿Y?

—ah no te explique ,verás nuestras monedas tienen el rostro del rey y es un poco ofensivo

— entiendo

_**33.- Grecia prohibido jugar videojuegos **_

Con la finalidad de evitar distracciones se prohibieron los videojuegos en la calle si la policía ve a alguien con una consola habrá que pagar 150 euros.

_**34.- Canadá "por lo menos 5 canciones que suenen en un programa de radio por ley ddeben ser estrictamente de un cantante canadiense**_

para Math y su gente es necesario consumir lo suyo

_**35.-Macau "prohibidos los juegos de video y de azar a altas horas de la noche"**_

—es hora de cerrar

—what ? Dude pero si son las 11 de la noche

— aquí nos preocupa la salud de nuestra gente

— pero lo divertido empieza a la media noche

_**36.-India "prohibido anunciar bebidas alcohólicas en lugares públicos"**_

para evitar que la juventud consuma alcohol se prohíben los anuncios del mismo en la calle claro que quienes lo venden han encontrado otra forma de difundirlo

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	4. Chapter 4

_Loco o no es la ley _

_Parte 4_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste._

**_37.- Corea del sur "cuidado con ser infiel"_**

—¿Dos años de cárcel? — Nikolai no podía creer lo que oía pero Soo Jin hablaba muy enserio

— si así que si te atreves a ponerme el cuerno mejor no te pares aquí

— pero si solo Lituania es una amiga

— solo lo advierto

**_38.- Estados Unidos prohibido sentarse en el suelo en Denver_**

—se que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar pero puedo saber ¿Porque? — pregunto Gloria al americano

— por nada solo para darle un mejor aspecto a la calle

**_39.- España " prohibido tirar toallitas húmedas en el inoro_**

En Valencia se puso está ley más que nada para evitar un posible atasco en las tuberías

_**40.- Dinamarca "no es necesario pagar la cuenta si no quedaste satisfecho en el restaurante"**_

— ¿Sabes que te quedarás en la rutina verdad?

—¿En serio lo creés?

— Mathilde La gente se puede aprovechar de esto

_**41 Francia " no puedes casarte con un muerto"**_

— bloddy hell ¿Quien en su sano juicio se casaría con un muerto?

— bueno Mon Ami uno nunca sabe

_**42 China visitar a tus padres es obligatorio después de independizarte**_

Esta ley le causó algo de conflicto a Hongkong ya que no se llevaba bien con su padre Inglaterra y con su madre a duras penas ,en cambio a Macau le parecía buena idea

_**43.- Brasil "prohibidos los baches"**_

Creo que esta no necesita explicación ya que querían darle un mejor aspecto a las calles

_**44.- México "prohibidos los gorrones" **_

En el estado de Hidalgo está prohibido legalmente ir a una fiesta sin ser invitado si te descubren puedes pasar hasta 72 horas de arresto a los hermanos ganas no les faltan de aplicarla en todo el país con tal de que cierto gringo no fuera a su casa a molestar

_**45.-Italia "sonreír es obligatorio"**_

— veee ¿Tiene algo de malo?

— para ti es fácil decirlo — esto provocó una discusión en los hermanos Italianos ya que en Millán es obligatorio sonreír a menos que sea en un funeral o en un hospital ahí si está permitido el estar serio

_**46.-Alemania " prohibido quedarse sin gasolina**_

ya que lo consideran un acto irresponsable no cargar gasolina antes de viajar

_**47 .- Canadá " Prohibido pintar tu casa de más de dos colores distintos**_

Esto solo aplica para Quevek sin embargo te pueden multar por hacerlo

_**48.- Rusia "si vas a regalar flores que no sean en número par"**_

Esto le costó una fuerte discusión a Estados Unidos con Rusia ya que en ese país las flores en número par solo se usan para un funeral o para retar a alguien a un duelo

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	5. Chapter 5

Loco_ o no es la ley_

_Parte 5 _

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Guest y Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste esta colección de leyes absurdas_

**_49 Canada "está prohibido regar el césped mientras llueve "_**

Matt quizás no esté del todo cuerdo que digamos digo quien en su sano juicio saldría a regar el jardín mientras llueve?

_**50 Israel "está prohibido meterse el dedo a la nariz los sábados "**_

David podía ser bastante estricto con la limpieza y los buenos modales aunque no era necesario poner un día especial para no hacer ciertas cosas

_**51 Italia " Prohibido morirse" **_

A más de uno le pareció absurdo está ley pero Feliciano justificó que en ciertos lugares de su casa están prácticamente deshabitado

_**52 Estados Unidos " en Nueva York está prohibido usar algo que no combine" .**_

—oigan calma es solo en algunos lugares — dijo Alfred

— yo opino que está bien — respondío la francesa

_**53 Singapur "prohibido mascar chicle"**_

—¿Otra vez? Genial otra multa que tengo que pagar — a veces Macau se preguntaba porque tenía hermanos tan problemáticos el sabía lo estricta que era Singapur con la limpieza por eso está prohibido masticar chicle entre otras cosas.

_**54 Argentina " por favor permite el paso del tren"**_

Andy se le quedó viendo a Diego con cara de what pues cuando entraron en el paso del tren Diego bajo del vehículo y miro para ambos lados para ver si un tren se acercaba eso es lo correcto en Argentina

_**55 Inglaterra " si eres extraterrestre solo puedes invadir con licencia"**_

todas las naciones miraron a Inglaterra con caras de what cuando le pidió a Tony ( el extraterrestre ) su licencia para invadir claro que este le respondió con su clásico fouk you. ( No necesita traducir)

_**56 Francia " Prohibido morirse si no tienes un lugar apartado en el panteón"**_

— ¿Que? Por favor ya no hay lugar en los cementerios

_**57 Hongkong " Una esposa traicionada puede matar a su marido con sus propias manos "**_

A la amante también muchas naciones femeninas consideraron está ley

_**58 Guatemala " la pena de muerte se aplica solo para los hombres"**_

Alicia no se andaba con rodeos pero a veces exageraba un poco

_**59 Tailandia " no apoyarse en la orilla de una puerta".**_

—ahi es donde viven los dioses — respondío el tailandés cuando le preguntaron

_**60 Alemania" prohibido el salido nazi **_

esta no necesita explicación

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	6. Chapter 6

Loco_ o no es la ley_

_Parte 6 _

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

**_61 Egipto "una mujer puede divorciarse si su marido huele mal"_**

Gupta estaba consciente de las altas temperaturas de su casa y había que ser precavidos

_**62 Islandia " si tú caballo se fue no puede volver"**_

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Emil con caras de what

—¿Que ? Por favor si son ingratos no pueden volver

_**63 Estados Unidos " está prohibido legalmente tener un bigote falso"**_

Em el estado de Utah está prohibido tener un bigote falso pues puede dar risa en la iglesia

_**64 Inglaterra **__**está prohibido pescar salmones los domingos"**_

— solo para evitar la extinción

_**65 El Salvador conducir ebrio aplica para la pena de muerte**_

esto fue para evitar los accidentes de tránsito

_**66 Grecia " no se puede llevar un sombrero a aún evento olímpico**_

—bastardo quítate el sombrero — dijo Romano molesto

—¿Veee?

— Italia estás obstruyendo la visión de otros

_**67 México Prohibido gritar groserías en la calle**_

muchas veces Simón tuvo que taparle la boca a si hermana y a Romano mientras estaban en el estado de Guadalajara —¿Que quieren que nos multen o que?

_**68 Turquía " está prohibido hablar en voz alta a los ancianos"**_

aunque a veces era un problema para Sakid comunicarse con sus ciudadanos mayores ya que muchas veces no entendían lo que intentaba decirles

_**69 Irlanda " Puedes matar a un escocés con arco y flecha excepto los domingos"**_

Lógicamente a Escocia está ley no le hizo mucha gracia sin embargo esta fie una buena tactica de los gemelos para vengarse de todas las que les había hecho

_**70 Italia " robar el cereal de otro es ilegal**_

—¡ Te voy a matar bastardo! —gritaba Romano furioso pues al parecer Feli se equivocó de plato y se había comido su cereal

— veee lo siento mucho fratello — huia despavorido

Pues desde la época del abuelo Roma esto ya era un delito

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
